Undone
by FreeKiwi
Summary: [Oneshot] The things that are new are always to be broken first. It's one of Newton's Laws.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They all belong to the people of Enix!_**

**_A/N: Implied shounen-ai... yeeeep. This a rare thing... where I write an actual cute story. Much less a song fic. Anyway, I don't own The Sweater Song by Weezer. The lyrics will be italics._**

* * *

**Undone**

_By: Freekiwi_

•§•

§•§

_Ah me_

_Baby_

_Goddamn_

_I am_

_I can_

_Sing and_

_Hear me_

_Know me_

Sora walked out onto the beach. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a red sweater that his mother had made him. Of course, she had just finished it so he had to wear it even if it was almost one hundred degrees out. But it didn't matter, the ocean breeze cooled him down.

A nine year old Riku watched Sora from afar. They were best friends. Maybe even more than best friends.. But that's not what mattered at the moment. Sora was wearing a new piece of clothing. A sweater. A sweater with a thread sticking out of the back.

_If you want to destroy my sweater_

_Pull this thread as I walk away_

Riku walked up to Sora, standing next to him and gazing out at the ocean. "Nice sweater." he commented.

Sora nodded, "thanks."

"Did your mom make it?" Riku asked, taking his attention away from the ocean and looking at his best friend. "Cause it's real nice."

"Uh huh... she's been working on it for quite a while." he looked at Riku, smiling innocently. Sora had no idea Riku was planning on destroying his beautiful red sweater that his mother made him. Then again, Sora had no idea about a lot of things..

"I think she forgot a strand.." and with that, the silver haired boy reached behind the brunette, giving the thread a tug. The sweater unraveled just a little bit, making Riku smile with delight and Sora gasp.

"Don't destroy my sweater! My mom will kill me!" Sora yelled, taking the thread from Riku. How was he going to explain the unraveled part? He wouldn't tell on his best friend, that was for sure.

And that's why Riku was intent on destroying the sweater. He knew Sora wouldn't tell. The brunette didn't want to watch Riku get punished and the older boy used to this to his advantage. A little... selfish, but that was alright for now.

_Oh no_

_It go_

_It gone_

_Bye-Bye (Bye!)_

_Do I_

_I think_

_I sink_

_and I die_

"I'm not destroying your sweater! I'm unraveling it." Riku smiled and tried to take the thread away from Sora who wouldn't give in.

It was his sweater after all. His red sweater that his mother put so much work into. He didn't want Riku to unravel it, destroy it. The brunette pouted, refusing to give the thread over to his best friend.

"It's the same thing! Stop it! My mom made it for me! It's my prize possession now. If she dies, I'll remember her and what she did for me!" Sora pouted more, backing away from Riku.

"But if I unravel it and I die.. You'll remember who destroyed your sweater." Riku smirked, nodding to his comment and then crossing his arms over his small chest.

Sora seemed to actually contemplate this for a moment. And as he contemplated, Riku took the thread for Sora's hand and pulled it, unraveling the bottom line on the red sweater. The older boy's eyes widened in delight. This was so much fun and Riku had no idea why... maybe it was just that unraveling a sweater was fun.. Or maybe it was because the sweater belonged to Sora.

The brunette squeaked and took the thread from Riku, bunching the unraveled thread in his small hand. He took off down the shore line. This possession, he would not let Riku destroy it. It was his beautiful red sweater and nobody would touch it but him.

_If you want to destroy my sweater_

_Pull this thread as I walk away (as I walk away)_

_Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked_

_Lying on the floor, lying on the floor_

_I've come undone_

Riku chased after the brunette, intent on destroying that sweater. If it had been Kairi wearing the sweater.. Well, that would've been a totally different story. It wouldn't have been as much fun to destroy her sweater.. She would've just yelled instead of giving into the game. The chase.

Not like Sora. No, Kairi was different. Kairi wasn't as fun as Sora.

"Go away Riku! It's my sweater!" the brunette cried, waving his arms as he ran around the island. If he had been Kairi, this would've been a completely different story.

Riku wouldn't give up though. He enjoyed the chase. The thought of chasing Sora, tackling him into the ground, sitting on him, and unraveling that damn red sweater. Yes. That sounded quite fun. Quite nice.

"Just let me unravel a little bit of it! Your mom won't mind!" the silver haired boy insisted, a smile striking his features. In all honestly, Sora's mother probably wouldn't have minded. It was just a sweater..

_If you want to destroy my sweater_

_Pull this thread as I walk away_

_Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked_

_Lying on the floor, lying on the floor_

_I've come undone_

Then it hit Sora. He could run home. Yes. Home. Riku wouldn't destroy his sweater there. No. His red sweater would be safe.. And if his mother asked, he'd tell her he unraveled it. No, Riku was his friend, he wouldn't get him in trouble. Nope. Sora was loyal. Even if Riku did undo his whole sweater, he'd never tell. No.

And as the brunette ran int the direction of his house (the sweater making him quite hot), Riku closed the distance between them and pounced on top of his best friend.

The older boy sat on Sora now, unraveling the second row then the third then the fourth then the fifth and then the sixth. Sora, trying to throw Riku off before he completely destroyed his red sweater.

"Riku! Stop it! Stop destroying my sweater! I like my sweater! Riku!"

"You're hot! I can see you sweating from your sweater, Sora! Just.. One more row..."

And then the seventh row was gone and soon the eighth and then Sora tossed Riku off.

Riku stared surprised at his best friend. He hadn't expected that from him! Being tossed onto the hot sand by his best friend.. Then again, Riku was unraveling his sweater. The older boy kind of deserved it.

_I don't want to destroy your tank-top_

_Let's be friends and just walk away_

_Hate to see you lyin' there in your Superman skivvies _

_Lying on the floor, I've come undone _

Sora safely made it back to his house. Half of his sweater was gone by now though and he'd probably have to tell on Riku... after all, his mother told him to be careful... and it would sound awful if he said he unraveled it.

The brunette walked into the kitchen, his mother was doing the dishes.

She turned around and looked at her son, her eyes bright and happy. "Hello Sora. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Mom! I'm sorry about my sweater! It got unraveled! It's still kinda ok.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to unravel it... Riku was chasing me and stuff and it was being destroyed and stuff and I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" the brunette poured out to her.

His mother gave him a look, raising her eyebrows. "Sora, honey.. It's alright.."

"..it is?"

"Of course. I have plenty more sweaters I've made."

* * *

**The Sweater Song! By: WEEEEZER. I love that song... bleh.. This story is kinda.. Strange. The thought of Sora and Riku chasing each other, one hell bent on killing a sweater and the other hell bent on him not kill the sweater. Yes. His mother has lots more.. Anyone want a sweater?**


End file.
